When times were well
by sawachika
Summary: It's like you got mail instead without the internet and the computer and the- okay bad comparison. This is a bunch of Hoenheim and Trisha drabble. Set kind of in the anime. No proofreading. Sleepy I am. safe for the kiddies. Cause Ed turned out well.


There are some things people don't understand. For example; why this story is but a fragment of many parts of Hoenheim Elric's eternal life and not a chronicle of the whole picture. Why instead on focusing on the important matters in which many would like to hear about, for example; his excellent skill in alchemy or something complicated. Whether he still had nightmares of creating Envy. Or if he really is just a quitter and may do things very well the first time but follow it with long periods of suckiness.

(error… Spellcheck does not accept such words like suckiness. We'll just have to see eh? It doesn't accept the word Spellcheck as well…)

So this story will be of a short day. Hoenheim taking out his favourite son Edward out with Trisha and Al. Though when Al learns to speak and understand words, the sons will be equally loved. It's just that dividing love among sons can be a tricky business. So currently they settle with telling Ed he's the favourite son. Ed is pleased with being the favourite son though later on he may realize he is the only son who could talk. Unless his father meant the rest of the sons in the world, which would mean Edward could be pitted up against some very serious competition.

Enough of what could delay this short story because this author would really love you to keep reading. Such as you reading a very interesting book that keeps you on the edge for several chapters until it turns out to have a disappointing resolve. Which is when you rip out the pages and chew them. So lets recover everything mentioned. Hohenheim walking with son – Ah. So, as stated the Elric family were enjoying a lengthy walk after lunch. In which Trisha did make a fantastic meal of fruit pies. She really was an amazing chef as Hoenheim said. It was then followed by a very implying joke in which young boys like Ed struggled to understand. Ed would amuse himself by jumping to and fro on rocks. It was then where Trisha and Hoenheim would start their talk.

'The pie was nice.' He started simply as he was not one for starting. Hoenheim was a very charming person when needed but it is sometimes hard to get the engine going.

'Of course, I made it after all.' If a child heard a kind loving humble mother say it, they would indeed be shocked. But this was flattering banter between two adults. Which would mean no subject was taboo but it would be tactful to cleverly twist the language so the words could imply different actions or words.

'It's a pity you can only do housework, my dear' his eyes would fleet sometimes. Usually Edward would be fine but you could never be too sure that sometimes a boy could meet a broken knee by perilous rocks.

'Is there anything else that you'd wish of me?' her eyes pretend to look after the tired sleeping Al but they watch Hoenheim periodically, like he were someone to keep an eye out for.

'I think I already have what I need.' He gives a warm chuckle and they continue walking in silence.

More talking now and then, but never really anything serious. Though they had looked like a picturesque couple, some of the words they said to each other may have been a worry. Eventually Edward gets tired and they rest on a good patch of grass to watch the sunset. Something which always happens since the children are always tired before it gets dark. Maybe the young generation of children are just getting weaker.

Trisha looks at Hoenheim, her wonderful husband. Though he was a bit rough on the edges he was still a charming man. And if she could show him anything that would make him need her till he begged, it would delight her very much to see his pitiful face. But there was something that always gave Hoenheim the upper thumb like a giant. Which was not fun since she always wanted to see him suffer. But she enjoyed him and all, and maybe one day he would cry because he couldn't have her.

'Dear.' Hoenheim leans forward to kiss her. Maybe it'll be a soft quick one or something long. But this time it's just a short but savouring moment.

'Now what was that for?' she teases as she tries to bring herself to reality from shock and annoyance that he does it _every _time.

'I thought you still had strawberry on your lips.' He tries to look innocent.

'Mother? Why does dad have such a small portion for dinner?'  
'Because he had a bit too much for lunch.'  
'But I thought dad didn't like mom's tarts.'  
'Oh really? That's interesting.'

End

Notes: Okay so it could be seen as sick. But I thought it was so romantic that he fell in love with one woman for real. And yeah I believe in second love. Plus I think Trisha must have something beyond being demure and sweet.

Next up. Smut. Haha maybe later. I'm bushed. Though next time I'm aiming for RoyxRiza :P


End file.
